


Like Heaven Above Me

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Random Domestic Things [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Love, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has a pretty good bead on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Heaven Above Me

Nick sometimes wonders what goes through Sean’s head. Especially at three o’clock in the morning.

He knows. Kind of.

He’s not psychic, or a mind reader, but he found the jewelers’ box when he was putting away the laundry almost four weeks ago. He was curious, so sue him…

The ring is beautiful, and for a while Nick puzzles what it really means, he’s kind of hoping that it is exactly what he thinks it is. And normally he would be slightly offended by this curiously gendered dynamic, because he’s not the girl in this love story.

It is a love story.

He sleepily kisses Sean’s bare shoulder, revealing in the smooth skin over powerful muscle. Before they got together, Nick used to speculate what the Captain kept hidden under those beautiful suits, he knew Sean was strong and had good levels of fitness, but he never expected the sheer power and beauty of the man when fully naked.

Nick remembers thinking hazily about Greek gods when his lover’s body was finally revealed to him. Sean Renard was breathtakingly gorgeous.

Tall, dark and handsome, stunning body, suave, sophisticated, educated in both the old world, and the new, Sean Renard was truly a Prince. He was Nick’s Prince, and bastard or no, sometimes Nick couldn’t really believe his luck.

Then something would rear its ugly head, and Nick would be forcefully reminded that everything in Sean’s life up until he graduated the academy (three years before he was legally allowed to join it in the first place) was mostly about running _for_ his life.

Nick’s childhood, up until his parents died in the car crash had been relatively idyllic. It was only post-crash that things sucked some, but never quite as badly as Sean’s childhood.

Nick counts his blessings, and revels in his gorgeous boyfriend.

He snuggles against the warm, firm musculature, rubbing his cheek gently against Sean’s collarbone. Presses some soft kisses to the strong column of his boyfriend’s throat.

Sometimes it’s a lot terrifying how deeply in love he is with Sean.

Then he remembers how little acquaintance Sean really has had with love, and Nick’s no longer scared; because love is never wrong.

So, Sean’s strangely timed and peculiar questions don’t bother him. Nick can take it.

After all, love lies waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> This title, and the companion piece before it, are lyrics from Carly Simon's hit song/Bond theme "The Spy Who Loved Me".


End file.
